


You're My Only Home

by PosieSaltzmann



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F, Fluff, Handon, LandonG, LizzieG, Mandon, Mizzie, Pizzie, henelope - Freeform, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PosieSaltzmann/pseuds/PosieSaltzmann
Summary: Set after 1x14, Josie finds herself devastated after Penelope leaves. When she find out about the merge, she goes off the deep end. Spiraling out of control, Lizzie does the only thing she can think of and begs Penelope to return to the school. But how will Josie react when she sees her?





	You're My Only Home

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a slow burn, with lots of fluff in between the chapters and some angst. With an eventual happy ending for these epic lovers.

Josie sat in her room replaying everything that Penelope had said to her.

_“I love you JoJo” Penelope whispered while wrapping her arms around Josie. Jo was in utter shock, this girl that had broken her heart because she said she didn’t want her had just said that she still loved her. “I love you will all of my obnoxious, selfish, evil heart.” Josie was still in shock and in total anguish as the raven haired girl began to leave. Josie wanted to say something, anything, anything that would convince her to stay, but Josie just didn’t know how she could convince her to stay. After everything, Josie had done and said, what could she possibly say to make Penelope forgive her. Penelope was gone before Josie could speak, and all she could think about was how that would be the last time they’d ever see each other and she hadn’t told the girl loved her back._

—

Josie was sobbing thinking about all of the times Josie had been rude or had told Penelope all these mean things, and yet Penelope always came back for her, and always wanted what was best for her. Josie knew the moment Penelope left she had made a mistake she would regret for the rest of her life. Josie spent the rest of the night curled up in her bed crying, knowing that she would never see the love of her life ever again.

“Jo?” Someone asked cautiously. Josie leaned up with her messy bed hair and tearful eyes. “I know you’re still mad at me, but I-“  
“Get out Lizzie, I don’t want to talk to anyone right now.”  
Lizzie looked so hurt after hearing Josie’s words. “I… Okay I’ll go stay with someone else for the night”

—

Hope woke to a knock on her door. “Ugh... one second.” Hope opened her door to a big surprise. “Lizzie? What are you doing here?”  
“Sorry if I woke you up” Lizzie looked extremely hurt and sad. “Josie is really mad at me, and she doesn’t want to see me. I was wondering if maybe I could st-“  
“Come in Lizzie.” Hope said sympathetically.

—

Josie pulled out a picture of her and Penelope from her dresser. She had kept it there, unbeknownst to Lizzie. The girls had taken it on one of their first few dates, it was the first time Josie realized she had loved Penelope.

_“Penny, are you ever gonna tell me where we are going?” Josie asked while her and her girlfriend drove into town._  
_“It’s called a surprise for a reason JoJo.” Penelope smiled at her girlfriend. “Come on, we can walk from here.” Penelope pulled over the car and they two started walking down the street together hand-in-hand._  
_“Could I at least get a hint of where we are going?” Jo begged._  
_“Okay fine, when I first met you, you told me that you really liked doing this with your family.” Penelope said sweetly._  
_“Well that narrows it down a lot.” Josie said sarcastically and Penelope laughed at her. “I basically told you everything about me within the first few weeks of meeting you_

_"Come on, almost there" Penelope said enthusiastically. The raven haired girl led her girlfriend into a small ice rink. "You said that you and Lizzie loved ice skating as a kid, so I thought maybe you would want to show me how to ice skate?" She asked. Josie had a big goofy grin on her face, she leaned in for a soft kiss with Penelope. Even with just a quick kiss, every moment with the girl intoxicated Josie. She loved everything about her, and she was only looking forward to knowing even more. They got onto the rink, Jo held on to the girl trying to show her how to skate. Penelope was getting the hang of it, so Jo loosened her grip, but just as she did Penelope wiped out and took them both down. Josie fell on top of Penelope. "Oh my god, I'm sorr-" Penelope was cut off by Josie pressing her lips against her own. Penelope was shocked at first but then deepened the kiss. When they finally seperated Josie helped her up. Penelope had goofy smile on her face. Josie had known she had strong feelings for this girl, but only now did she realize she would love her forever.  
_

_—_

Josie had finally worked up the energy to speak to her father about the so called 'Merge' after days of sulking in her room.

"Dad, we need to talk." Josie said sternly. Alaric had a slightly confused look on his face.

"Ok? I'm glad you're feeling better today, is everything okay sweetie?" Dr. Saltzman asks with a worried expression.

"Before she left, Penelope told me about something called 'the merge.' What is it?" Jo asked coldly.

"I-" Alaric's worried face turned to fear and confusion. "You weren't supposed to know about that."

"Stop dodging the question, what is the merge?"

—

A single tear rolled down Josie's face. "So, one of us would have to kill the other?" Dr. Saltzman nodded sadly.

"You can't tell your sister." Alaric says to his daughter. Jo flashes him a look of hurt and pain.

"Why not? She deserves to know, we both do." Josie responds.

Alaric's face turns to sympathy and maybe even fear. "Josie, your sister already has a lot on her plate, and I don't believe this would help her."

"So what? You want me to lie to her?"

"No, of course not." Alaric quickly says. "Just please don't tell her about any of this."

"I... fine, but this is for Lizzie, not you." Josie says angrily and leaves her father's office.

—

"Dr. Saltzman!" Hope runs into Alaric's office. "We're gonna need a clean up on aisle 3."

"What? Is it Lizzie?"

"No, um." Hope looks up at her headmaster. "It's Josie actually."

—

Josie was furious, with her sister for not telling her that Penelope was leaving, with her father and mother for keeping such a life changing secret, but most of all to girl she loved for leaving her alone in this time of need. Of course, Jo also knew that it was her fault she was gone, it was like Penelope had said, she gave her a thousand reasons to go. Josie found herself throwing all of the plates out of the cabinets, flinging the utensils into the walls. She began to throw some of the knives just as her father walked in.

"Josie!" Alaric was met with a knife right in front of his face.

"What do you want?" Josie asked coldy, as he was the last person she wanted to see right now. Actually, there was only one person she wanted to see at the moment, and she was halfway across the world.

"Woah what happened in here?" Lizzie walked in suddenly with a surprised and confused look on her face. "Jo, did you do this?"  
Josie looked extremely angry at the both of them. Josie stormed out furious at basically everyone. Josie wanted to be angry at one person above all others, but she just couldn't be mad at Penelope, not for this. Ultimately, it had been Josie's fault that Penelope left. Josie just wanted to go back to that night more than anything, try to win Miss Mystic Falls and convice her to stay. "Jo?" Hope asked cautiously as she approached Josie sitting on the gym bleachers. "Are you okay?" "What do you think, Hope?" Josie said annoyed by Hope's question. "Of course I'm not okay, Lizzie and I are more strained than we ever have been all because she wouldn't let me win Miss Mystic Falls, my dad is asking me to keep this huge life and death secret from Lizzie, and the person that broke my heart but I still love just moved to Belgium. So no. I am not okay." Hope had a very surprised look on her face. "So, this person who you still love, it's Penelope right?" Josie looked back at Hope and gave her an amused look. "Really that's what you took from everything I just told you?" Josie laughed a lil'. "I'm sorry about Lizzie and your dad, and most of all Penelope. I wish there was something I could do, but Jo you can't go around destroying the school." Hope gave Josie a concerned look. "I know I was just angry and snapped I guess." Josie put her face in her hands. "God, I'm a mess. Penelope used to always be able to calm me down when ever I got so angry about something. She used to say that it was like her superpower, taking care of me." Josie smiled thinking of all the times her and Penelope had had, the good and the bad. Josie wanted her back so bad, and would do anything to have that girl sitting next to her right now so she could show her just how much she loved her, but alas it was too late. Josie had already lost the girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions or comments would be very helpful! This is my first ever story, so I'm very new to writing. Thanks for reading xx


End file.
